starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Templo Jedi
El Templo Jedi de Coruscant, fue el centro de la Orden Jedi desde el final de Gran Guerra Sith hasta la Gran Purga Jedi. Durante este periodo fue la sede de de la mayor parte de sus instalaciones de entrenamiento, administración y dormitorios. Diseño El edificio es una gran estructura que se levantaba un kilómetro por encima de los edificios de la Ciudad Galáctica de Coruscant. Construido sobre una vergencia de la Fuerza localizada en una montaña natural, el perímetro del Templo estaba rodeado por un largo paseo, la Vía Procesional, erigido en una zona donde se podia contemplar unas vistas completamente despejadas, sin ningún otro edificio en medio. Desde fuera, el Templo Jedi aparecía como un zigurat elevado sobre el resto de los bloques urbanos, con un diseño de pirámide, truncada, de base cuadrada, escalonada y con cinco agujas que se elevaban sobre ella, siendo la central, la Aguja Sagrada y rodeada por las otras cuatro de menor altura. Estas agujas simbolizaban la progresión de los Jedi hacia la iluminación. Agujas s.]] La más alta, conocida como la Aguja del Templo era tradicionalmente la más importante, ya que albergaba las antiguas escrituras de la fundación de la Orden Jedi, era también, un lugar sagrado para la contemplación. En lo más alto de la Aguja del Templo, estaba el Salón de los Caballeros, las salas de meditación se encontraban un poco más abajo junto con grandes estatuas conmemorativas, de los más reverenciados Jedi, suspendidas en la torre mediante plataformas repulsoras de gravedad, bajo todo esto estaba el pico de la montaña sobre el que se construyó toda la base piramidal del Templo. Niños muy pequeños eran traídos aquí, por sus maestros, para su primera introducción al conocimiento Jedi. A través de la montaña, las antiquísimas cámaras de meditación y las intactas capillas excabadas en la roca de la montaña, están ahora conectadas por medio de puentes de roca a grandes corredores alrededor de la aguja. .]] Las otras cuatro torres de alrededor, fueron levantadas en el año 1000 ABY y cada una de ellas contiene un único Consejo Jedi. *La primera de las cuatro agujas más pequeñas era la sede del Alto Consejo Jedi. En donde sus doce miembros se reunían, y debatían los diversos asuntos de la República. Este fue el consejo más importante, que trataba sus asuntos con la sabia guía de los Maestros más ancianos. Era la institución con más rango de la Orden, desde que asumió ser la máxima autoridad en la toma de decisiones que afectarían a toda la Orden Jedi, y por tanto, también, con una gran influencia en la República Galáctica. *La torre más próxima era usada por el Consejo del Primer Conocimiento. Este consejo se preocupaba sobre los asuntos que requerían la sabiduría de los más ancianos Maestros o de los miembros del Consejo, y daban consejo al Alto Consejo y a cualquier Jedi que lo solicitara. *La tercera aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Paz, el cual buscaba encontrar acuerdos pacíficos para los conflictos políticos de la República Galáctica. *La cuarta aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Reasignación, que se ocupaba de la organización del trabajo para los jóvenes Jedi que no habían sido elegidos por ningún Maestro para ser padawans. Cada una de estas cinco agujas estaba equipada con excelentes medios de comunicación, usados para contactar con los Jedi de la zona o con los que se encontraban en otros mundos y eran requeridos por cualquiera de los cuatro consejos. Por esta razón el Templo estaba situado por encima de otros edificios en su área, donde la interferencia de las antenas era mínima. Características Internas El Templo era en si mismo el hogar de los Jedi, donde ellos vivían durante los primeros años de su vida. Durante su estancia, aprendían los caminos de la Fuerza y se adiestraban según las tradiciones de otros Jedi. Las clases para los niños estaban situadas en la base de la Torre del Primer Conocimiento, donde los estudiantes eran asignados a proyectos y ensayos sobre la historia de la Orden. Los Archivos Jedi, llevados por Jocasta Nu durante los días finales de la Antigua República, se encontraban guardados en la sección del Templo coronado con la Torre del Primer Conocimiento. Albergaba grandes pozos de sabiduría del conocimiento popular e historia de los Jedi. Una antiquísima sección del Templo fue más tarde reconvertida en un museo de la historia del Templo. El Templo también proveía de transporte independiente para el Jedi que lo requería. Relativamente reciente, se añadieron, durante las últimas décadas de la República, los Hangares del Templo Jedi que albergaban los [[Interceptores Aethersprite Delta-7|Interceptores Aethersprite Delta-7]], capaces de transportar Jedi a cualquier punto de la Galaxia. Durante las Guerras Clon, los Hangares del Templo también albergaron las Cañoneras de la República y los Interceptores Jedi. Las naves eran alojadas en el Garaje Principal del Templo, donde se preparaban para los viajes. De ahí eran llevadas a los talleres de reparación donde se devolvían de nuevo a su sitio una vez listas. Alrededor de la aguja central había jardines y huertos destinados a la alimentación de los Jedi hospedados en el Templo. Cerca de la Torre de Paz estaban los jardines supervisados por Yoland Fee. El interior del Templo era de ambiente fresco, iluminado con luz natural que se filtraba a través de los estores. El Templo estaba repleto de dormitorios para los padawans y caballeros y estaban acondicionados según las necesidades individuales de cada especie Jedi. Los maestros más respetados y con más influencia tenían sus oficinas privadas y habitaciones cerca de las torres del Templo. Estos cuartos privados tenían su propio ordenador y holoproyector para poder acceder a información sobre conocimientos científicos, históricos y filosóficos. Se disponia de muchos tipos de instalaciones, incluyendo aulas para Maestros Jedi, para entrenar grandes grupos de niños y diversas salas de entrenamiento con el sableláser, así como numerosos jardines, fuentes, y silenciosas cámaras y alcobas de meditación. Uno de los más espectaculares jardines era la Sala del Millar de Fuentes, la cual era como un inmenso invernadero, con corrientes de agua y cataratas. Había también un gran zoológico bajo el templo con cientos de diferentes especies de animales, incluyendo el kybuck de Yoda. El corredor meditativo, un vestíbulo cavernoso que rodeaba la base del Templo estaba decorado con una arcada de vidrieras de colores con estatuas relacionadas a los eventos de las Guerras Hiperespaciales. También estaba dotada con vitrinas que guardaban las tablas del Código Jedi. Otras de las secciones eran el Hospital del Cuerpo de Medicina Jedi, las celdas de contención Sith, las capillas circulares, las salas de entrenamiento holográfico, el Cuerpo de Investigación Agrónoma Jedi, los centros de comunicación, salas para banquetes, áreas de manufacturación de sableláser y la Sala Conclave usada para recibir a altos dignatarios. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Templo también tuvo salas informativas estilo militar y varias salas de guerra, para satisfacer las necesidades de los Jedi que servían como generales en la Armada de la República. El área alrededor del Templo era conocida como la Zona del Templo, la cual creció para ofrecer más espacio de aterrizaje a grandes naves espaciales y para otros edificios construidos después de la finalización del Templo. Historia Por el tiempo de la Gran Purga Jedi, el Templo Jedi de Coruscant era un edificio muy antiguo, con unos 4.000 años de antigüedad. Reemplazó al primer templo que se erigió en Ossus. Los orígenes del Templo de Coruscant se remontan hasta el año 5.000 ABY con el final de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, la República Galáctica concedió a los Jedi un terreno en Coruscant sobre una montaña sagrada que contenía una alta concentración de la Fuerza. La República esperaba que los Jedi construyeran un fuerte, al igual que el de Ossus, Falang Minor y Haashimut, pero la Orden solo edificó unas pocas cámaras meditativas e instalaciones de entrenamiento, creyéndose que estaban por encima de los principios de la guerra tradicional. El diseño original consistió en altos edificios de piedra rodeando la montaña. Como si el propio planeta fuese la estructura del Templo en crecimiento, apilando nuevas habitaciones encima de las viejas y obstaculizando más tarde las vistas de las agujas. En el año 4.019 ABY, cuatro Maestros Jedi (dos Maestros Guerreros y dos Maestros Sabios) establecieron el zigurat del Templo Jedi sobre la concetración de la Fuerza sobre la montaña. Forrando los muros de piedra con láminas de aceroduro, la estructura comenzó a parecer más moderna y segura. Durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, el moderno Templo comenzó a tomar forma, a la vez que los Jedi adquirieron una vinculación muy estrecha hacia la República que ellos protegían. Después de la devastación de Ossus, el Consejo Jedi tomo su sede en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, trayendose desde Ossus muchas de las reliquias Jedi, incluidos algunos mosaicos de teselas. El Templo se expandió ampliamente, incluyendo la original Cámara del Consejo Jedi. Todos, los doce miembros del Consejo Jedi se empezaron a reunir en el Templo de Coruscant por el tiempo de las Guerras Mandalorianas, aunque durante siglos continuaron reuniendose en quórum en cualquier parte. Después de la caída del Conclave Jedi de Katarr el Templo fue abandonado y los Jedi restantes se mantuvieron ocultos. Durante los siguientes tres milenios, el Templo fue repetidas veces ampliado en los años 3.519 ABY, en el 2.519 ABY (cuando los Archivos Jedi fueron construidos), en el 2.019 ABY y en el 1.000 ABY (cuando las agujas del Templo fueron levantadas). Después del final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Era de la República Oscura y la siguiente Reforma de Ruusan, los Jedi concentraron sus operaciones en el Templo de Coruscant, cerrando la mayoría de las restantes academias de entrenamiento dispersadas en varios mundos. El Templo fue abandonado por última vez durante la Gran Purga Jedi. Su afectada y chamuscada cáscara fue dejada como una burla a la Orden caída. Después, y durante los sucesivos años, el Templo y quizás alguna de sus estructuras vecinas, fueron ocupadas por Palpatine y sobrevivió por lo menos hasta la destrucción de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, 23 años más tarde (4 DBY). Ataques en el Templo Jedi Durante los muchos años que estuvo en pie, el Templo Jedi, siendo una notable estructura, fue el objetivo de muchos ataques. Durante la Crisis de Melinda/Daan, varios robos sacudieron el Templo. El Consejo Jedi ordenó a los Maestros Jinn y Tahl descubrir al ladrón y presentárselo ante ellos antes del juicio. Después de descubrir que el Jedi Oscuro Xanatos, estaba trabajando con el padawan Bruck Chun para robar artefactos en un gran proyecto que destruiria el Templo, los maestros concibieron un plan para capturar al Jedi caído. Cuando Obi-Wan rescató al cautivo Bant Eerien, Kenobi fue obligado a luchar contra Bruck. Después de batir a Chun, Obi-Wan contempló impotente como Bruck era lanzado por una catarata del Templo habiendo rechazado la ayuda de otro de sus padawans. En el año 33 DBY un grupo terrorista de Yinchorri, dirigido por Darth Sidious, ejecutó un asalto al templo. Sin embargo, el Maestro Yoda estaba preparado con una fuerza de ataque y sistemáticamente destruyeron a los yinchorris con muy pocas bajas Jedi. En los años precedentes a las Guerras Clon, se hacia aparente que el Templo, particularmente el exterior, estaba sufriendo un gran deterioro. La pintura descascarillada era visible a media altura de las torres y grandes betas verdes cruzaban las canaleras de bronce de los tejados. La corrosión electroquímica se veía por donde las láminas de metal moldeado habían perdido sus topes de aislamiento. Antes de que las Guerras Clon se desatasen, hubo un levantamiento popular producido por las acusaciones de Jonava Billane con respecto al modo en como la Orden Jedi adiestraba a sus aprendices. Ella declaró que su hija había sido raptada y pedía ayuda al público, Jonava alentó a un grupo de universitarios para marchar hacia el templo y asaltarlo. Con bombas-graffiti preprogramadas y el clamor y las protestas de la gente con eslóganes inquisidores, se las arreglaron para agrietar el Segundo Atrio. Los padawans trataron de calmar a los estudiantes, los Maestros Koon y Mundi rápidamente los apaciguaron con un truco de mente Jedi. En el año 19 DBY, los Jedi descubrieron que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine era el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Cuatro Maestros Jedi, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto y Saesee Tiin fueron a arrestar al Canciller. El Templo estaba seguro, los padawans estaban armados y la seguridad estaba controlada por Shaak Ti y el Guardián Jurokk. Los cuatro Maestros Jedi fueron asesinados y el Templo Jedi fue totalmente invadido por los 5.000 soldados del Ejercito Clon de la Legión 501, bajo las órdenes del Canciller/Emperador Palpatine. Dirigidos por Darth Vader, las tropas de la 501 procedieron a masacrar a cada uno de los Jedi residentes en el Templo, señalando así el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Muchos Jedi famosos murieron mientras defendían el Templo, incluyendo a la gran bibliotecaria Jocasta Nu, y al instructor de sableláser Cin Dralling. El Imperio usó el Templo como trampa, emitiendo una señal falsa desde el edificio en la que se ordenaba a todos los Jedi regresar al Templo, habiendo terminado las Guerras Clon. Afortunadamente para el resto de los Jedi, dos supervivientes Jedi, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, volvieron al Templo y recalibraron el código de la señal advirtiendo a todos los supervivientes Jedi que no se acercaran al Templo. El Templo fue allanado una vez más por el ex Jedi, Ferus Olin y por el no Jedi, Trever Flume. Después de entrar a través de un agujero en una de las agujas del Templo, se percataron de cuanto destrozo se había producido. Paredes demolidas, fuentes en silencio, jardines destrozados. Ellos ignoraron las adevertencias de no ir al Templo hasta que llegaron a las antiguas oficinas de Yoda, en donde se encontraron con su nuevo ocupante, Malorum. Se las arreglaron para escapar del Templo por una ventana. Más tarde, volvieron por una escotilla de ventilación y acabaron en el subsuelo en donde encontraron varios sablesláser. Cuando intentaban irse, pasaron por una antigua enfermería, sus paredes todavía estaban manchadas de la sangre producida por la ejecución de la Orden 66. Legado Irónicamente, la Estrella de la Muerte fue construida con un solo salón del trono para Palpatine, en el polo norte de la estación, simbolizando el triunfo de los Sith sobre los Jedi. Mientras los Jedi tenían cuatro torres aledañas que servian de soporte simbólico a la principal, el Emperador tenia una sola torre mantenida por si misma. Durante la guerra con los Yuuzhan Vong, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker y Tahiri Veila viajaron al vongformizado Coruscant después de haber tenido una oscura visión, para eliminar al trastocado Lord Nyax. Visitaron lo que una vez fue el poderoso Templo Jedi y allí se lo encontraron. El trastocado Nyax habia detonado la energía de la Fuerza que rodeaba todo el lugar del Templo como una fuente de pura energía, provocando el lanzamiento de varias toneladas de escombros al aire. La muerte de Nyax en la cima de las ruinas permeabilizó la energía de la Fuerza con oscuridad, así que cuando Jacen Solo y Vergere llegaron al Templo más tarde solo sintieron el Lado Oscuro. Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Autoridad Reconstructora de la Alianza Galáctica construyó un nuevo Templo en Coruscant para la Nueva Orden Jedi del Maestro Skywalker. Muchos de los Maestros del Consejo se temieron que esto era un signo de que los Jedi volvían a ser una vez más las herramientas del gobierno. Sin embargo, el Templo usado en la Antigua República, fue reformado por la época de la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana y se convirtió en uno de los muchos Templos que alojaban a los Jedi iniciados. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Apprentice'' series *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' series *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * category:Coruscant en:Jedi Temple